gamekiller22s_episodic_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Dead
"Rise of the Dead", retitled "Episode 1", is the first episode of the Rise of the Dead series. Summary As the world turned into nothing but chaos, two best friends, Bianca Jones and Brooke Williams try to come with terms with the new world full of zombies. However, after meeting various survivors on the way may make everything a little harder. Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see ROTWD Statistics. Bianca Jones' Choices Trust: Sided with Abby or Tom? *Sided with Abby - 55% *Sided with Tom - 45% 'A Group: Convinced or threatened the group? ' *Convinced the group - 67% *Threatened the group - 33% 'Survival: Taught Carl how to use a gun? ' *Taught Carl - 85% *Didn't teach Carl - 15% '''The Barn: Shot the walkers or stayed with Beth? *Shot the walkers - 60% *Kept Beth calm - 40% Life & Death: Who did you save? *Saved Bridgette - 52% *Saved Lia - 48% Brooke Williams' Choices Precautions: Gave Shel a gun or a knife? *Gave a gun - 50% *Gave a knife - 50% Loyalty: Who did you swore loyalty to? *Andrea - 50% *Shane Walsh - 25% *Dale - 25% Helpful: Who did you help? *Helped Lori Grimes - 10% *Helped Carol Peletier - 35% *Helped Daryl Dixon - 42% *Helped T-Dog - 13% Assassination: Let Rowan kill Shane? *Let her - 30% *Stopped her - 70% Taking a Life: Who did you shoot? *Shot Louis Robertson - 28% *Shot Peter - 12% *Shot Joe Robertson - 60% Credits *Bianca Jones *Brooke Williams *Shel Jefferson *Hunter Jefferson *Abby Jefferson *Bridgette *Rebecca *Mark *Rowan *Noah *Tom *Luke *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn Rhee *Shane Walsh *Daryl Dixon *Carol Peletier *T-Dog *Dale *Andrea *Nick *Lia *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Jimmy *Patricia *Otis *Dawin *Jake Robertson *Louis Robertson *Joe Robertson *Peter *Mike Johnson *Merle Dixon Deaths *Luke *Dale *Shane Walsh (Determinant) *Lia (Determinant) *Bridgette (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Bianca Jones. *First appearance of Brooke Williams *First appearance of Rick Grimes *First appearance of Daryl Dixon *First (and last) appearance of Shane Walsh. (Determinant) *First appearance of Carl Grimes. *First appearance of Lori Grimes. *First appearance of Shel Jefferson. *First appearance of Hunter Jefferson. *First appearance of Abby Jefferson. *First appearance of Mark. *First (and last) appearance of Bridgette. (Determinant) *First appearance of Tom. *First appearance of Maggie Greene. *First appearance of Beth Greene. *First appearance of Hershel Greene. *First appearance of Rowan. *First appearance of Glenn Rhee. *First (and last) appearance of Lia. (Determinant) *First appearance of Merle Dixon. *First appearance of Carol Peletier. *First appearance of T-Dog. *First appearance of Andrea. *First appearance of Nick. *First appearance of Jake Robertson. *First appearance of Joe Robertson. *First appearance of Louis Robertson. *First appearance of Peter. *First appearance of Mike Johnson. *First appearance of Dawin. *First (and last) appearance of Luke. *First (and last) appearance of Otis. *First appearance of Patricia. *First appearance of Jimmy. *First appearance of Noah. *First appearance of Rebecca. *First (and last) appearance of Dale. Reception Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Walking Dead Category:ROTWD Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1